Solo un Deseo
by Yume Matsumoto
Summary: Grell quiere cumplir uno de sus deseos ¿Podrá cumplirlo?


Hola, este es el Primer Fic que subo, espero que les agrade ^^

Esto va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Kipi x3 espero que lo disfrutes…

Declaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece solo le pertenecen ah Toboso Yana

**Solo un Deseo**

- Seba-chan donde estas?

Decía seductoramente una chica o más bien un chico con unas gafas, diente de tiburón y un largo cabello de color rojo.

– Sebastian no te escondas, sabes que te encontraré – mientras el peli rojo lo decía una y otra vez un sexy mayordomo se escondía detrás de los matorrales. Pasaron varios minutos mientras Sebastian seguía escondido y Grell desesperadamente buscándolo.

- Maldición donde se habrá escondido este sensual Mayordomo – miraba por todas partes hasta que derepente vio que un gato de color negro pasaba frente de el no le dio mucha importancia desvío la mirada y sintió un ruido extraño vio de nuevo al gato y no estaba pero vio que había algo detrás de los matorrales, hizo una gran sonrisa.

– Seba-chan finalmente te encuentre – corrió rápidamente dio un gran salto pero cuando estaba en el aire vio a Sebastian abrazando y haciéndole cariño al mismo gato que había visto anteriormente, cayo de golpe y mientras le salía una gotita en su cabeza se levanto rápidamente, pero Sebastian vio a Grell, pero seguía haciéndole cariño al gato, dejo al gato en el suelo y desapareció rápidamente del lugar, Grell solo quedo como estatua pero despertó cuando escucho el maúllo del gato, el dientes de tiburones frunció el seño solo odiaba el gato porque el gato pudo estar cerca de su gran amor y no el, odiaba con todo su ser a ese inocente animal, el gato a un seguía maullando, eso hizo que nuestro peli rojo se enojara más.

– Cállate maldito animal! o quieres que te mate con mis Tijeras! – le mostró sus tijeras al neko haciendo que corriera rápidamente a esconderse.

Al día siguiente Grell se dirigía donde Undertaker, aunque no fue un gran día para nuestro Shinigami, ya que antes de llegar con Undertaker se encuentro con miles de gato en la calle donde lo atacaron, donde uno de ellos era el mismo gato de la noche anterior y ese mismo gato ataco el muñeco que tenia Grell en sus manos , hasta sacarle la cabeza de uno de sus muñecos favoritos ósea el muñeco de Sebastian, tuvo que perseguir al gato por todos lados, hasta que repentinamente piso una cáscara de plátano, haciendo caer a Grell.

– Entupido Gato es rápido lo odio, debí matarlo ayer y al que más odio es el entupido que tiro esa maldita cáscara de plátano – lo decía furiosamente, aunque bajo la mirada y le salieron un par de lágrimas aunque intento que no cayeran y se seco rápidamente la que ya tenia en sus ojos, levanto la mirada y se le veía un leve sonrojo, miro por todas partes pero no encuentro al gato. Suspiro hondo y una brisa movió su largo cabello rojo.

- Solo un Deseo – decía Grell casi como un susurró, cerro lentamente los ojos hasta que alguien le susurra en los oídos.

- ¿Cual es el deseo que quieres? – Grell bajo la mirada.

- Tengo muchos deseos –

- ¿y cual es el que más deseas? –

- No sé, como ya dije tengo muchos deseos –

Hubo un silencio hasta que Grell volvió a la realidad, abre los ojos.

- Espera un momento quien eres tu?, se dio vuelta y no era nada menos que el mismo Sebastian.

- Se-Sebastian que haces aquí? – decía Grell mientras se le veía un sonrojo.

- nada solo te vi llorar y quería saber que te pasaba y si estabas bien –

- NO ESTABA LLORANDO! - Grito el peli rojo pero espera un momento -te preocupaste por mi? – eso hizo que Grell se le brillaran los ojos.

- Claro – decía el sexy mayordomo

Hubo un largo silencio, Grell veía detalladamente a Sebastian – el es tan sexy solo deben verlo además su rostro es perfecto y sus… – los pensamientos del shinigami fueron interrumpidos.

- Oye Grell me preguntaba si esto era tuyo – el mayordomo le mostraba la cabeza del muñeco, eso hizo que Grell más le iluminaran más lo ojos.

- Seba-chan gracias y si esto es mío! – decía Grell más feliz de lo que estaba.

- Oye y al final ¿cual es el deseo que quieres? –

Grell se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Solo un deseo? ¿Verdad?-

- si -

- Siempre e querido a tu lado estar, aunque nunca puedo estar junto a ti, ya que siempre te escapas – decía avergonzado Grell

- jajajaja entonces ¿ese es tu deseo? – haciéndole una sonrisa al peli rojo

- claro que si ese es mi deseo –

Sebastian se acerca a Grell, le acaricia suavemente la cabeza dedicándole una linda sonrisa.

-¿acaso mi deseo se cumplirá? - Se preguntaba así mismo Grell, abrazo fuertemente a Sebastian, haciendo que este le correspondiera el abrazo.

- Espero que este y todos tus deseos se cumpla- Sebastian junto su labio junto ah Grell, haciendo que este último se sonrojara, el beso fue largo y apasionado estuvieron un buen rato jugando con sus lenguas, pero se separaron para buscar el valioso aliento.

- Oye sabias que parecíamos a la trágica historia de Romeo & Julieta y Seba-chan si tengo hijo tuyo definitivamente le daré a luz … Gracias Sebastian –

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leerlo n.n bye bye


End file.
